fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
MAVETH
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|True Form= MAVETH, or Death, is an ancient, immensely powerful Primordial Entity. He is the personification of Death and the polar opposite of Life. Death is the final of the Four Horsemen and the ruler and creator of the Veil, the realm in between the Afterlife realms and also exist beside and apart from Creation. Death is responsible for maintaining the cycle of Life and Death and keeping the Natural Order. He is the younger brother of God and The Darkness, the older twin of Life, and the older brother of Asherah. Despite being an active member of Creation, Death has not manifested himself in the Physical realms of Creation before the Apocalypse. He only appeared during Noah’s Flood and before that, the First Cosmic War. History Like SEPHIRA and SHEKHINAH, MAVETH was born from the interplay of AYIN and YESH. Unlike his sister, who drifted towards the IS of YESH, he drifted towards the IS NOT of AYIN while their sister stayed in between forming MAYBE. Like his siblings, he sided with YESH during his final war against AYIN before Creation began. After Creation began, he used a creation of his Brother's called the Soul. From the Soul, he fashioned his servants and creation the Archreapers and Reapers. He is also the Creator of the Veil, the destination souls go upon death before they are assigned to their afterlife realm. Here, souls are wiped of their memories upon entering their respective afterlives. Billions of years after Creation began, Death was called by his Brother to destroy all terrestrial life on Earth in a torrential flood after God had found humans to be morally reprehensible. Death nodded before flooding the Earth and returned to the center of the Veil after it was finished. Since then, Death has not been seen until he is forcefully summoned and bound by his niece to do her bidding. Appearance Death is rarely seen in Creation as he mostly keeps within the Veil. Even then, he lacks a true physical form, being the infinite, featureless concept of Death itself and thus, needs to use avatars to interact with Creation. When Death manifests in the physical realms/Assiah, he takes the appearance of a man in his mid to late twenties. He has onyx black hair and onyx colored eyes. Death wears a black high collar robe with a gold trim and a long flowing white toga wrapped around his waist. His ring is silver with a white gemstone in the middle. When angered or using his power, his eyes flash red with a black ring. Death’s true form is incomprehensible to most beings. His true form appears as a massive male humanoid mass of black and orange mist that kills seemingly everything in comes in contact with. His entire form appears to be made entirely of this churning fog of deathly mist. Personality Due to his age and extreme power, Death is extremely detached from the rest of Creation. Death is incredibly stoic and nearly emotionless. He views the events in Creation such as The Holy War and The Apocalypse as insignificant despite his coerced involvement by his niece. Death seems to view life forms in Creation as unimportant going so far as to compare Percy to bacterium showing that he views life in Creation as humans view bacteria. When Cassiel gained great power rivaling the Cosmic Gods, Death showed no interest, viewing her as insignificant as every other being in Creation. Even in the Apocalypse, he did not care about only showing vague interest leading to his tendency to wander off. Death hates being bound as seen when he expressed his annoyance at being bound to his niece. Despite his seemingly uncaring attitude, Death has assisted in certain events in Creation. He gave Adrian his ring and his blessing in order to assist in his fight against Lucifer. Death also created another eclipse to banish the souls back to Purgatory. Death is a staunch upholder of the Natural Order. He explains to Adrian after he was Death for a day that breaking the order in even the most microscopic way could create untold chaos upon the rest of Creation. Death also seems to care greatly about his wife, children, nephews, and nieces. In addition, Death holds great respect for his elder siblings expressing guilt and grief upon his elder sister’s sealing. Death displays great anger at those who disrupt the Natural Order. This makes Eden Squad’s resurrections annoyances to him stating that he only makes “an exception once but never twice”. However, he holds great respect for them stating that he was honored to be reaping Ruby herself. Death seems to be very fond of what Yui refers to as “cheap food”. Death has no qualms about killing others. He seems to be unfazed and possesses an uncaring attitude at the death of other beings. Death simply views it as just something that happens in Creation. He didn’t even bat an eyelash to the death of a rude businessman who bumped his shoulder. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: SEPHIRA, death, his family Dislikes: People who disrupt the cycle of Life and Death Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Varies; Black primarily Hobbies: Reaping souls, Maintaining the Natural Order Martial Status: Joined with Life Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Name: MAVETH, Death, The Pale Rider, The Horseman of Death, Leader of the Four Horsemen, Big Daddy Reaper, The Great Reaper Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Inapplicable; Manifests as Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Entity, Horseman, Absolute Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is death itself.), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (True Godly; Was able to completely reform his entire being after it was shattered by The Darkness.), Transduality (Type 4; Transcends Creation and all its concepts. Beyond even the grasp of the Cosmic Gods such as Eternity, Infinity, and Abyss who embody Time, Space, and Void.), Teleportation, Dimensional BFR (Via Apporting and Reality Warping), Telepathy, Empathy, Astral Projection and Dream Walking, Enhanced Senses, Localization, Large Size (Type 11), Acausality (Type 5), True Flight, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can control and manipulate all the subgradients of Creation, even the infinite, transcendent realm of A"K to his will.), Telekinesis, Life and Death Manipulation (As the personification of Death, he has control over Death second only to his older brother and sister. He was able to kill several demons just by being in their presence. Death can also kill others just by merely touching them. Death can also "transfer" death from one being to another.), Resurrection, Afterlife Manipulation (Death has control over the afterlife as the Ruler of the Veil. Death can send souls to their determined afterlife realm such as the Greek Afterlife or Yomi, the Shinto Afterlife. Other than sending reapers to guide souls to the Veil, Death can personally come and guide souls. He has only done this three times.), Necromancy (Death can raise the undead just by taking a walk.), Elemental Manipulation (Death’s presence causes immensely powerful tremors. He can also flood the entire world with water.), Weather Manipulation (Death can manipulate the weather to an unlimited extent. He was able to cause a cataclysmic storm to form across Chicago.), Temperature Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation, Causality Manipulation (Death can manipulate cause and effect.), Soul Manipulation (As the personification of Death, Death can manipulate the soul and even rip them from bodies.), Immortality Removal (Death removed Takamimusubi-no-Kami's immortality for raising the dead as he disrupted the Natural Order.), Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Power Bestowal (Death augmented Adrian’s power by blessing him for his upcoming battle with his mother.), Healing, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Looking at Death’s True Form for an extended period of time can make lesser beings insane.), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Godly Magic, Sealing, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Scythe User, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Omnipresence, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Immunity to Fate Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Is the equal and opposite of Life. Vastly superior to the Leviathans, the Outer Gods, and Adam and Eve. Life laughed when Cassiel declared herself above Life and Death. Fought against his older sister the Darkness twice. Rules and has absolute control over the Veil, which is a realm with multiple levels that are said to be infinite in size and each ascending realm in the Veil being infinitely larger than the other. Was unfazed by the threat of Lucifer burning down all Creation. Comparable to Asherah, Michael, and Lucifer in power. Exists wholly beyond the concepts of Time, Space, and Duality finding them insignificant. Is stronger than Raphiel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raziel, and Sandalphon.) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists everywhere there is Death) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerverse Level Standard Equipment: *Death’s Scythe: The legendary scythe of Death himself. It is capable of killing nearly anything and can disperse the physical forms of the Primordial Beings. The scythe is a component in breaking the Seven Seals. *Death’s Ring: A ring owned by Death. It is the final component for forming the key to Cage. The ring itself is capable of mimicking Death’s abilities granting one similar to a reaper’s abilities but on a greater scale. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Death is nearly all-knowing as he has been in existence for eons. He knew how to remove the Mark. He was aware of the existence of beings thought to be forgotten such as the Leviathans and the Cosmic Gods. Ruby surmises that the only beings that can equal his knowledge are Life and Asherah. This is later changed with the appearance of God and The Darkness.) Weaknesses: *The weapons of the Archangels and Life’s Daggers (Can disperse his physical form and temporarily negate his ability to reform.) *Supreme Beings (God and the Darkness) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death's Blessing: Death granted Adrian his temporary blessing during the Apocalypse Arc. The effects of Death's Blessing include but are not limited to Highly Enhanced Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 5), Death Manipulation, and Regeneration (High-Godly). Key: MAVETH/Death Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Transcendents Category:Horseman Category:Reapers Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters